Solangelo One-Shots
by HopeFrost
Summary: I have spent many of my waking hours obsessing over my #1 OTP, Solangelo (Nico di Angelo and Will Solace). Now is the time for me to reveal my own Solangelo Fanfic! Warning, LOTS of fluff. There may be lemons... so what does this story count as? M? MA? IDK, I'm putting it as M for now. Introducing my first fanfic on - Solangelo One-Shots. Hope you enjoy!
Hey. It's Jake Greenson here.
You don't know me? You live under a rock! I'm the hottest and most popular jock in the town.  
I go to Goode High, where I'm a junior. Currently, I was unwinding from a boring date with Miranda. She wasn't good enough, not exciting enough. I texted her a break up line, and then started daydreaming about Brittany, then next girl I had my date with. Hopefully this time she would let me have a little FUN with her. (A/N: Oh my gods I am disgusted.)  
The next day, Monday morning, started off pretty great. Brittany and I had a hot make out session in the hallway. I would have brought it a little farther, but Nico di Stupido cleared his throat.  
"No PDA, Jake. You know the rules."  
Brittany untangled her fingers from my blond hair, and pulled away from the gaze of my eyes, which had blue contacts. The makeup caked on her face was smudged, and her lipstick was all over the place.  
"Back off, emo kid. No one cares about you anyway." I smirk at him, studying him up and down. He had black hair and olive skin. He looked as skinny as a pencil, while I went to the gym everyday to get muscles and a four pack. He was a loser. So annoying.  
Why would I care about him? "Loser goth." I scoff and roll my eyes, and continue to exchange saliva with Brittany.  
The goth kid shrugged and fiddled with a stupid cheap skull ring on his hand. My giant group of jock friends sneered at him and slammed him into a locker. He continued to spin his ring, expressionless.  
Blowfish Guy - I mean Mr. Blofis, came out into the hallway. "Jake! Brittany! No PDA in school!"  
I shrug and push her away as I spot a hot girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She looks punk. Cool, emo girls. Oh wait, Nico is emo too and I hate him... Hmm...  
Anyways, she was hot and as soon as Blowfish Guy left, I grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, you, me, at my house, nine."  
She spun around, jerking her hand out of my reach. "You idiot! I will not, now go make out with your fifteen girlfriends!" She rolled her eyes and strode away.  
I shrugged it off and continued to make out with one of my girlfriends, Sarah.  
Then Will Solace walked in.  
All the girls swooned and looked between me and him. Will Solace was one of my only competition for most popular.  
A cute girl squealed as he flashed a small smile and went to his locker.  
You see, he's stupid! If I were him, I would be tackling that girl to the ground, sucking her lips off! Wait, no, I like it. He leaves all the girls to me. And two other guys named Percy and Jason or something, but that's a different story.  
I turned back to my girlfriend Sarah, but she was gone. She was strutting over to Will Solace. All the girls around him were checking out his muscles and his casual orange t-shirt, a bead necklace, shorts and sandals.  
"Hey, William babe." MY girlfriend was flirting with someone else! In fact, my enemy!  
He looked uncomfortable. "Um, you DO know I'm in a relationship and I plan on keeping it."  
There was a loud snicker in the corner from Nico di Stupido. He looked like he wanted to smile.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"Your girlfriend is flirting with Solace and you're doing nothing about it. Is he so much better than you?"  
I roared and tried to punch him, but he dodged easily and strolled to his locker in the other wing.  
"Hey dude are you flirting with my girlfriend?"  
Will rolled his eyes. "First of all, it was your girlfriend who started flirting first. Second, I'm taken. Third, if I was flirting, how would I know? You have as many girlfriends as Saturn has his rings."  
The crowd gasped. A fight between the most popular people was going on.  
"Take me on, bro! Come at me!" I snarled.  
Will shook his head. "I'd rather help give birth to another baby satyr." Then he grabbed his books and left. "I'd rather help someone get better instead of beating someone up," he called as he turned a corner.  
Argh! I hate him so much! I grabbed Sarah by the back of her head and pushed her against the locker and made out more. Then the bell rang, and I scooped up my gym bag and headed for PE.

-KRONOS DECIDES TO SKIP THE BORINGNESS OF HOW JASON BEATS HIM UP BECAUSE THIS IS SOLANGELO-

I groaned and stumbled down the hallway. I had tried to get a hottie named Piper, but the other stupid popular guy named Jason had kicked me where the sun didn't shine after I tried to kiss her.  
I sighed and headed to my next class, with Will and Nico, unfortunately. We were taking Latin.  
I plopped down and flashed a smile, but the idiot Will was getting all the attention. I glared at him.  
Will was talking to Nico di Stupido. What losers. I listened into their conversation.  
"Come on, Neeks-"  
"-I promise I'll be back!"  
"-But that's even worse! A return trip?"  
"I'm doing it, Solace! It's been two weeks since my last jump."  
By then they had gotten louder, and everyone was staring at them. Will shrugged and grinned, and Nico swore, "Styx!". Whatever the heck that meant.  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The teacher announced that we would have a competition to see who could have the longest conversation in Latin. He told us to partner up.  
"Death Breath," Will grinned and punched Nico's arm.  
The goth kid just grunted and rolled his eyes.  
I teamed up with some other hot girl.  
Nico di Stupido raised an eyebrow at Will. "You sure you can handle this, Sunshine?"  
Will shrugged. "Latin can't be that different from Greek."  
Will and Nico were against me and my partner. Great! They would finally see how stupid they were.  
They strolled up to the front of the classroom, and so did I with my partner.  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The teacher got out a stopwatch and turned on the translator device. After a little conversation with my partner with a lot of cute stuttering, I slipped up by saying a word in English.  
"Twenty seconds." The teacher announced. "C plus."  
I grinned. I high fived my partner. I asked her out, which got me a slap to the face for having 'too many girlfriends already'. Whatever.  
The teacher told us to quiet down, and reset her stopwatch.  
As soon as the time was started, Nico started talking in rapid-fire Latin, the translator screen flashing words in English like crazy. Will shrugged in reply, and grinned, saying something slowly about a camp. The teacher raised her eyebrows, listening with interest.  
Nico replied with some kind of joke, and I read two words on the screen - Kelp Head.  
What? They would surely get a failing grade!  
But instead, the teacher laughed and motioned for them to keep going.  
Will replied in Latin, "I miss camp," quietly.  
Nico stared at him for a while. "And so I was saying, I'll jump us there after school."  
Will rolled his eyes. "No. I told you that you can't."  
Nico had a hint of a smile on his face. "Yeah, 'Doctor's Orders'." He did quotations with his fingers.  
I looked between the two of them. Since when did Mr. Popular become best friends with Mr. Emo?  
The teacher was watching them both talk and was laughing. The rest of the students were trying to read the translator, but they were talking way too fast.  
After a while of conversing, the yea he told them to sit down. "I know you guys would continue to talk through the entire period, but we've got other people to test. A plus!"  
Will and Nico high fives and sat down. They had been talking for fifteen minutes.  
I glared at them. They had beat me! 

-LE SEXY LINE BREAK-

At the end of the school day, I saw Nico di Stupido at his locker.  
I stormed up to Goth Kid. "You beat me! You were obviously cheating!"  
Nico di Stupido shrugged. "Half of my family and friends are Latin."  
Someone was behind me, and I spun around. It was Solace.  
"Hey Sunshine." Nico said behind me.  
Will went around me, completely ignoring the fact that was standing there. "Hey Death Breath."  
"Ready to jump?" Nico asked. He grabbed his black backpack and slammed his locker shut.  
Will and Nico went outside, and I followed them. Girls swooned all around us.  
"You're a loser! Do you know why you don't have friends or a girlfriend?" I shouted to Nico.  
Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture for me to see. About fifteen kids were on there, all covered in bruises and cuts, but grinning and laughing. Nico had his arms around Solace on the side. Everyone was wearing an orange shirt and a leather bead necklace, except for a couple of people.  
I stared at him, stunned.  
And I don't need a girlfriend. I already have a boyfriend." And with this, Will leaned down and they shared a passionate kiss.  
Girls were in a mess around us. The teachers were staring. My jaw dropped to the ground. Mr. Perfect Solace was gay.  
Nico pulled away, and started to walk away. "Have fun with your girlfriends." They turned the corner.

They didn't return that year. Or the next. But after I graduated, I swore that I saw a black haired man with a blond, with a kid in their arms.


End file.
